Cable support ladders are commonly used in many environments. They are extensively used in communications facilities, data processing and industrial installations for providing convenient conduits for power and instrumentation wiring. Cable ladders also provide quick and convenient access to cable systems for maintenance and for the addition to or alteration of the supported system.
The most commonly used cable ladder systems are made of steel or other heavy construction, and are bolted together to form extended runs. Vertical or horizontal changes in direction are also accomplished by means of bolted connections requiring considerable time as well as multiple parts to assemble. Cables, either singly or in bundles, are generally attached to the ladder rungs by means of standard cable ties. The smooth rungs used on conventional cable ladders lead to considerable difficulty in attaching cables so that they do not slide back and forth across the rungs. Especially in the case of small single cables, the tightness required on the cable ties to prevent shifting on the rung may be damaging to the cable or conduit.